A Nightly Visit
by Elidin
Summary: Amon pays Korra a visit one night. Warning: NSFW, Explicit SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Not much of a plot. But hey, it's smut. AMORRA!

WARNING: Explicit smut, stop if you feel offended or just simply stop.

I OWN NOTHING!

**A Nightly Visit**

Korra quietly slumped on her bed, face flat on the hard pillow. It was another typical day at the Air Temple Island where she started her airbending training but there were little to no progress. All the other elements came naturally to her at a young age but the only element she wanted to rip her all her hair off and spit was airbending.

It's okay. She'll get this eventually she told herself. But there might be a slight halt in her training. She "accidently" destroyed two thousand years old air gates because she gotten too frustrated when she kept getting her body and face smacked by them. She looked like a fool in front of Tenzin's kids, all who were already airbendeding better than her. Even Meelo's fartbending was considered an achievement.

She was blasted for her impatience, agitation and lack of calmness, all the reasons why she couldn't airbend.

She groaned in her pillow. She felt sore from head to toe. If she were to stand up her legs would be buckling and she'll just fall back on her bed.

Korra rolled over on to her back. Luckily her dorm was located far from the other female dorms. It felt pleasant to have some privacy and not have Tenzin and his kids nosing in at every minute of her business.

She roughly sat up and carefully walked towards her door to lock it. It was complete darkness at this hour. She then slowly unbuttoned her top and let the clothing articles fell one by one until she was bare. She let her hair down and crept back to her bed pulling the light blanket over her. She leaned on one side towards the wall and curled in a fetal position. She rubbed her legs together and slowly brought a hand down below her pelvis, to a very special area.

"It wouldn't hurt to just…"She sighed and thought to herself. _Masturbate_

She rubbed slowly and pushed her middle finger inside of her, stroking in and out. She bit her lips trying to suppress her moans. It was okay. Her dorm was far from the others. No one would hear her and she doubt they'll hear her screams.

"Fuck, it's been a while," She muttered. Masturbating helped in stressful times. She couldn't think clearly with all the criticism, bellowing and complaining from her instructors. After getting that sharp surge of pleasure she can get going but lately masturbating wasn't enough. She has a secret stash of dildos back at home but she didn't wanted to be caught dead carrying one to Air Temple Island. And knowing how nosing Tenzin's kids were, it was too risky.

The Avatar pleasuring herself with a dildo. It would be a scandal, an outrage. It was not the image she was supposed to project to the people, a horny sex obsessed teenager. But she was just like any ordinary 17 years old who was fueled with hormones and a conscious focusing on sex every other hour every day. She thought of sex in the most inappropriate times, tribe meetings, training session… the list goes on.

Korra closed her eyes and then pushed another finger in. Her vaginal walls clinched tightly around it but she stopped and quickly withdrew. She held on to a disappointed look. It wasn't enough. She was starting to get wet but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the urge or turned on. Fingering didn't do the trick anymore. Her toys were getting boring.

Korra needed a companion, a partner or a boyfriend,-somebody! Avatar Korra needed to get _some_. She needed to get some serious fucking or her vagina might dry up and rot. Even Tenzin was probably getting some action right now with Pema. She shivered at that thought. Eh. She quickly smacked her the side of her head to erase that odd image. She was still a virgin but when one knows they need sex, there were no other solutions. Sex must be provided.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice there was someone standing behind her. He watched her as she attempted to reach some climax, some level of satisfaction but she was unsuccessful. He came at a very awkward moment. Maybe he should have lengthened his meetings with his subordinates, lectured one of his incompetent sub-leaders but here he was, watching the young warrior in a very stimulating compromising act.

He could picture the "proceedings" under the thin blanket that gave the outline of her toned slender body. Her knees rubbing against another, her fingers circling her vaginal folds and her soft moans escaping from her full lips. It was difficult to ignore how sexy the Avatar sounded.

_His mind began to dwell in to foreign thoughts. He imagined the perspiration forming around her body as she buckled underneath him. _

_Her hot breath brushes against his ears sending shivers down his spine as she whispers to him for more. His two hands firmly gripping her buttocks, pulling her tightly close towards his body as he spills his hot seeds inside of her. He fantasizes her strong thighs clinging around his waist for dear life as he fucks her up the wall, letting all the neighbors know their raucous copulation. With a body like hers, he knew she has a large amount of endurance. Maybe she'll last until the sun comes out. _

_The Avatar's mouth. Starting from his flexed abdomen, she'll plant soft kisses, sucking softly on his skin, down until she reaches his throbbing member. Swollen, aching and so ready telling by the precum spilling from the slit of the head. She'll hold on to his member with one hand as she uses her other hand to push a strand of her coffee-colored hair behind her ear. She tilts her head up and stares right in to his eyes. She looked neither hostile nor angry but eager. _

He stopped before he went any further, before he loses control of himself.

He began to feel his breeches becoming to tight for him. He clenched his fist tightly as he tried to assemble his thoughts together. He needed to regain control of his urges but he too needed to reach a level of satisfaction. He must break the silence now. He didn't come to watch a tease. He was supposed to send a threat message to the Avatar. It was difficult to perform the task when you find a vixen in the bed, waiting to be taken.

And yet it was surprising that the Avatar hasn't felt his presence yet.

"Avatar Korra," His voice purred and that alone made her eyes opened wide. She knew the voice belong to only one person. She can recognize him from anywhere, and that meeting with the Equalists left a lasting impression on her.

"I see you are having a _pleasurable_ evening." His voice was somewhat airy.

She didn't have time to process how or when he got into her room. She was more worried about her being naked in bed masturbating and him watching her. The times that he would show up and it had to be her trying to finger fuck herself. From just the tone of his voice he was enjoying the show.

Korra turned her head to face him but the room was pitch black. All she saw was a dark figure, somewhat like a silhouette standing by her bed. His presence began to stink in and the atmosphere of the room became stuffy.

"Amon-What?-How did you?- When did-?" Korra's voice was incoherent and she couldn't form the right sentence.

Without a second thought, she quickly scrambled to the corner of her bed, pulling the blankets over her chest.

"Don't be alarm Avatar. I only brought along myself this time," Amon's voice was smooth and low.

She could firebend out the window, creating a signal for the White Lotus guards to come her. Or she could simply shout loud enough for the other females at the dorm to hear her. But for some reason, she couldn't do any of it. She felt if she made one sudden move, Amon could simply take away her bending forever. Ever since she saw him took the bending away from the gang members, she feared him so much. He even haunted her in her nightmares. Her mind was raging with multiplicity of scenarios of what he might do.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, shuttering some of her words.

"An invitation," Korra was startled as he walked closer to her and stopped by the edge of her bed. His eyes roamed all over her body. The thin sheet gave the definite shape of her body.

He placed one knee on the sheets, allowing him to extend towards her. He grabbed one of her hands, while her other hand clutched her blanket dearly, and brought it on his abdomen.

"I won't bite," He grinned underneath his mask. "Not yet."

She narrowed her eyebrows together, confused by his action. She felt his abdominal core muscles, hard, stiff and strangely warm. Her can't help but allow her fingertips to pressed lighting into his fabric, getting the feel of his muscles. It fascinated her that he was impressively built but it gotten dangerous as he lowered her hand to his crotch.

She gasped in shock as she tried to retreat to her hand away but it was futile with his iron grip.

"Stop-!" She muttered weakly. It felt disgusting and violating.

She was terrified. He wouldn't, would he? Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to escape. He pressed her hand further to cup his groin and she gulped. She felt the undeniable heat and stiffness of his length and he was packing. She never had sex before and she didn't think she could take on something of his size. She heard him grunt. He was definitely enjoying this.

Korra feared what he had in mind for her.

"You made me like this." He uttered, trying not to slip the desperation of his voice.

"Please! I-"She pleaded as she tried pull her hand away but it made it worst as he gripped her hand painfully.

He quickly clutched her hair with his free hand, bringing her face roughly close to his. She flinched at the sudden tug and pain. She blinked and squinted her eyes a couple times to see what was in front of her. She could only see some of the colors on his mask and his eyes piercing at her. It was impossible to make out with the lack of light.

"I'll make this easier for you," She shivered at his breath lightly breathing on the side of her cheek.

"I'm not planning to take your bending away today but I will if you disobey me," He whispered. "I'm being very generous. I could take you here, right now, in the intimacy of your room or I'll make sure we have an audience. I'm sure your lovely firebending friend would love to watch us _together_."

Her breath stopped for a moment. She was trying to register his words. She had been through some harsh situations in her lifetime but to fraternize with the enemy, to give herself, her body, to the most wanted criminal of Republic City. That alone was repulsive.

"I can't! I-" Her voice cracked.

"A virgin? I can tell." Amon released her and she fell against the wall. She gritted her teeth at the impact.

He grabbed her neck and shoved her forcibly on the bed. She was now lying on her back. Korra's eyes widened as she was being handled so roughly. She wanted to scream but she covered her mouth with her hands. She felt his body weigh on her, trapping her in. Amon propped on his elbows with her head lying in between, limiting her movements. The cold ceramic of the mask was barely touching the tip of her nose. She never had a male body so close to hers.

Korra held on to his gaze and held still. Her breathing became rapid as she felt her body flushed against his muscular large frame. Her chest was practically rubbing against his and the only thing that shielded her from his body was the thin blanket.

A blush crept up her face as she felt something was poking her and she instantly knew what it was. She couldn't possibly want this. She brought her two hands on his chest trying to push him off. She tried to hit his shoulders but he chuckled at her effort. She stopped. Why was she so weak right now? She could push boulders half a mile away, surf tsunami waves but she was struggling to push a human body off of her.

Why couldn't she just punch him in the face like she does to anyone who blocked her way? Why couldn't she just bend her way out? But she was afraid what he might do.

She closed her eyes tightly. It was better if she didn't see what he would do to her. Warm tears formed in her eyes and eventually spilled the side of her face. She didn't want to give _this _man her virginity. Her mind flashed to either Mako or Bolin. She knew Bolin's feelings for her, but rejected him for Mako who already set his heart on someone else. She shook at that thought of having them watch her defiled. Korra could never face them again without carrying the shame and humiliation. It was better this way, the intimacy of her own room.

"I'll make this enjoyable, for the both of us," He said quietly, wiping the side of her tears with his thumb. She slightly opened her eyes and breathed in slowly through her mouth.

"Nn." She gave a small nod. She gave in her surrender, her submission to him.

"You won't get away with this," She uttered bitterly.

He lightly laughed it off.

"I always do."

He got up and took his mask off and placed it on the nightstand. It was still dark and Korra was relieved for a bit. She liked it that way. She didn't want to see his face. She heard stories that he was faceless, burnt by a firebender. To make love with a faceless man, a deranged man. It was unbearable.

She heard him discarded all of his clothes, throwing them on a chair.

Korra didn't realize how hard she was gripping on to her blanket until Amon forcefully pulled it to slip in. His body was once again on top of hers and the skin-to-skin contact was nothing like before. She could feel his hard muscular form more than ever.

The shock of the contact dazed her, as his body rubbed hers with need. Her chest squished underneath his tight pecs, his strong arms snaked around her body, bringing her closer to him in a possessive lock. His body was burning hot, especially his lower area. She was already withering beneath him.

He nearly lost it as he felt the softness of her body was pressing so closely. He brought his face to the side of her neck, inhaling her delicious scent. Her skin was incredibly smooth. He just wanted to roam his hands everywhere, leaving no skin untouched.

His warm breaths sent her body trembling. He then began to nibble furiously on her skin, trying to cover most of the area on her neck. He wanted to thoroughly mark his conquest. She moaned in pain and pleasure. She could hear the suckling on her skin and the fierce kisses.

He traveled down to her breasts, groping them, squeezing them together. Her nipples hardened as he teased and played with them, biting down and nibbling. She arched her back and whimpered.

"So soft…so delicate…round and firm, not too large," He whispered as he pitched her nipples with his fingers.

She groaned loudly and couldn't believe her body was reacting to him.

He bit down on her nipple and lightly tugged them up and down before letting it go.

"Oh!...-ugh-," She tried to repress her voice from making too much noise but the pleasure was overwhelming her senses. Her whole body relished his touches, his warmth and his biting.

Then he disappeared under the blanket and got between her legs. She gasped in protest, trying to close her legs together but he roughly pushed her thighs apart and propped them over his broad shoulders. He placed his hands over them, stroking them in a soothing manner, admiring how toned they were.

He licked and sucked on the skin of her inner thighs. She stirred and bit onto the blanket. She desired the hot tickling sensation from his breath on her sensitive skin. She hated herself for moaning and responding to pleasure and pain.

He brought his face to her crotch and gave a light flick of his tongue on her clitoris sending her off to moan uncontrollably.

Her body was blazing by the mere work of his tongue. He thrust his tongue in and out, arousing her more. He then mercilessly licked and sucked her juices. She felt a wave of pleasure drowning her.

"Mmmn!-Nnnnn!" She let out a meek cry.

She uninhibited wrapped her legs around his neck and grabbed a lock of his hair. He spread her vaginal lips apart, thrusting in deeper. When she reached her peak, she arched her back, crashing into rapture.

She then collapse on the bed, breathing heavily.

He wasn't finished yet. He was just warming up before main action.

He leaned up and the blanket felt around his waist as he stood on his knees in between her legs. She shivered from the contact of the cold air.

He grabbed his cock and pumped it slowly, slathering his precum over it. He was restraining himself for far too long. He had done enough preparation for her.

He captured her hand and again brought it against his cock. She shuddered at the raw large length. She gulped nervously. She never touched a cock before. She instinctively stroked it and felt the veins and the heat under her fingertips. He hissed when she brushed the head where the precum dripped on her.

"Remember this day well Avatar. The day you become a women," His voice strained for a bit. He was ready.

He released her hand and stroked one of her thighs to relax her. He positioned his length in front of her entrance, stroking her vaginal folds up and down, causing her to rock her hips forward.

She moaned shamelessly and wrapped her legs over her waist, urging him to move.

Her subconscious was raging at her, screaming at her, telling her how wrong this way but she was far in too deep to stop now.

He smiled. Here in front of him was the Avatar whimpering and moaning for his cock. He loved how she hugged him with his legs. The entire scene was so arousing he might cum before he entered her.

He began to shove in slowly, slipping in inch by inch. He growled loudly, loving how her vaginal walls were clinching on him. She felt incredible on him.

Korra wanted to scream. The preparation eased his entry a bit but he was huge. 8 inches to be exact. She felt so stretched. How could anyone fit him?

"Stop! Take it out!" She squirmed, thrashing at him desperately to get him off her.

Her eyes widened when he met the barrier. He loomed over her and stared right into her blue eyes. He wanted her to witness every moment when he takes her. Without a warning, he shoved in all the way and their hips eventually met.

She threw her head back, her nails digging the side of his arms. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. He used this opportunity to claim her lips. His tongue slithered in, forcing her to part her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her inner caverns.

Her tongue danced with his and it eventually was like a battle for dominance and she was losing badly. He groaned loudly, savoring her sweet taste.

Both carelessly exchanged back and forth salvia fluids. She struggled, mumbled and groaned in between. A trail of salvia was leaking the side of her mouth. She placed her arms around his back, scratching and digging in his skin as she tried to ignore the pain from her torn hymen.

The pain subsided and pleasure was taking over. He began to pick up the rhythm as it was becoming easier to move inside her. The lubrication from her blood and his cum made the entry slippery. The sound of his scrotum slapping at her lower ass every time he thrust was very arousing.

He placed his hands on her thighs, tightened them around his waist, pressing her body closer to his as he grinded in deeper and harder.

Korra twisted under him, her moans became louder as Amon pounded mercilessly.

She managed between gasps and moans against his mouth. She turned her head away to break the longing kiss to catch her breath. He tensed his muscles as he drives relentlessly into her. His pounding caused the whole bed to shake. His powerful momentum dragged her body up the bed. With a hand, she pushed against the headboard to prevent her head hitting against it.

His hands were roaming all over her body, squeezing, stroking and scratching what's left of her pure skin. He'll be stroking the side of her arm and then clawing at them. There were three long marks on her upper arm. He scratched hard enough for blood to come out. She yelped at the affliction.

He kissed and sucked the skin under her chin. She moaned uncontrollably. The blood and cum was traveling down from her thighs onto the sheets.

Korra's heart was pounding out of her chest. She could barely catch her breath as she was being hammered wildly. There was a strange sensation stirring in her every time he pounded the same bundle of nerves. She loathed how her body wanted more.

She tightened her grip on him, stifling her moans. His thrust became erratic as he was near his peak. His hands grabbed on to the bed sheets firmly, increasing his speed and power. She struggled to focus on ignoring the pleasure but it was to no avail. Every inch of her body betrayed her. She found herself losing the fight as this pleasurable sensation took over, blinding her consciousness.

He roared as he gave one powerful thrust before he spilled into her. She bit her lips hard but lets out a reluctant cry. She shivered and arched her body in an s-shape and pushed her hips against his. She dug her nails on his back so hard, blood surfaced. She too reached her own orgasm.

She shuddered at the heat of his seed, burning her insides. She felt the some of the excess semen leaking from her hole. Her cunt muscles were still tightened around his cock, greedily milking his cock.

Amon collapsed on her, panting heavily. He felt the warrior's arms go limp, slipping from his back.

She heard a small plop when he withdrew from her. She lay still, staring off to the ceiling. She lost track of the time. And she ached all over.

She then quietly drifted off to sleep as she heard the shuffling of clothes and the dark figure brushing her face for one more time.

Korra woke up the next morning in her acolyte uniform. The bed sheets and blankets were all replaced with fresh ones. She didn't know what happened to stain ones. Her room looked the same as it was before, showing no signs of last night activity.

She felt like a vehicle ran over her. She nearly fell when she stood on her foot. Her thighs ached and her feet went into a minor spasm.

She scratched the back of her head and she gasped how it was surprisingly smooth. She realized how oddly cleaned she was.

Did Amon cleaned her up before he left? It was so strange but she couldn't dwell on it too much. A small side of her thanked him.

She slowly walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She unbuttoned the top bottom to reveal her neck. She tried to swallow but felt something caught in her throat. There were many bite marks and hickys, some small and some noticeably large. The turtleneck almost barely covered them.

How can she respond when people ask about it? She has to hide them until they were completely healed.

Then a thought came chilling on her. They had unprotected raw sex. She hoped last night didn't give her a permanent reminder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you guys liked the story. **

**Now I'll add more dialogue. **

"You DID WHAT?" Asami's voice almost screeched, her hands tightened over the Avatar's shoulders.

"Ow,ow,ow let go! Let go!" Korra flinched and Asami's released her grip.

"Do you know the consequences from one night stands? You could have died! People are riddling with diseases and you'll never know until it's too late," She scowled her harshly.

It's been a week since that night and Korra phoned Asami to met up with her at her mansion. It was a good opportunity to speak with Asami alone. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

Korra fabricated a story to her how she was in a pro-bending tournament party, had a little too much to drink, had sex and how her "mysterious guy" fled the scene when she woke up. Simple. These types of stories were everywhere in the tabloids so it was not an unusual thing to hear about but coming from a tomboy, short-tempered Avatar, it was odd and out of place.

Korra began to shutter with her words. "Um, he didn't use a-" Before she even finished her sentence Asami's temper went off the roof.

"And UNPROTECTED?" She was hysterical, flailing her hands in the air. Korra flinched at her words and stepped back for a bit.

Luckily they were in the privacy of Asami's room. Doors were locked shut and most of the servants were outside doing their duties either fixing up the garden or polishing the statues.

"Oh my god! You know it only takes 2-3 days to conceive right? "Korra felt her stomach knotted. How could she have known? They didn't offered sex-education classes when she was training back at the Southern Tribe.

"You could be pregnant RIGHT now." Korra widened her eyes, feeling her breathing paused for a moment. She pressed her hands on her flat stomach. There was no bump but she wanted to make sure. She couldn't help but think a life was growing inside her.

She was too young to start motherhood. She couldn't even manage to take care of herself on a daily basis, how could she possibly take care of a child's needs. Pema was only 25 when they had their eldest daughter but she was mature and had Tenzin for support. She had nobody.

"Did you do it on your safe day?" Asami asked.

"Safe day?" Korra said confusedly. "There's a safe day?"

Asami face palmed. Though women in both of the water tribes were allowed to learn water bending for offense and defense, sex was a taboo subject. The subject of sex were taught and only discussed by the female elders. They were still pretty rooted to strict traditions of marriage before sex.

"Do you even remember who this guy was?" Asami asked. "If things comes to worst, we have to track him down and make him pay." Asami cupped her fist together, grinding on them strongly.

Tracking him wouldn't be a big issue. He appeared almost everywhere she was at, pro bending tournaments, invitational meetings, radio and her bedroom. It was the paying part. Yes, let's simply ask Amon to pay for child support. He could send a bi-weekly check to her mailbox.

"No," Korra lied through her teeth. Yes, like she was going to reveal she _slept_ with Republic City's number one enemy.

Asami let out a loud sigh as she massaged her forehead for the incoming headache.

"Look, let me take care of you. I'll help you with the pregnancy tests and I'll let you see my doctors," Asami said in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't know…" Korra was unsure about seeing anybody. She was more worried about the news spreading wild fire in the tabloid. "The Avatar, 17, her latest mission: motherhood".

"Don't worry, it's patient confidentiality, I'll even tell them not to document your visit. We'll make this as anomaly as possible."

Korra looked up and found Asami smiling back at her. Asami was too good of a friend. Korra can't believe she treated her badly because of her relationship with Mako. She was genuinely concerned for Korra and gave her the reassurances she need.

"I got to say, I didn't expect this from you." Asami said.

"Neither did I," She gave a nervously laugh.

"So could you tell me how it went?" She teased.

Korra felt her face heating up. She quickly folded her arms together.

"No, I was too drunk to remember," She snapped, looking away from Asami.

She remembered every detail of that night, the way her body responded to his greedy touches, his hot breath on her face, and lord! She recalled how his hands were roaming over her sweaty body.

Korra shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I won't ask any more." Asami said. "First, let get you some pregnancy tests. I have some in my bathroom."

Korra lifted one of her eyes brows.

"Why would you have pregnancy tests in your bathroom?" She asked, trying to swallow but felt something lodging down her throat.

"Mako forgets to put it on sometimes," Asami blushed embarrassedly.

Korra wanted to go to the nearest private bathroom, in another estate, and barf her morning breakfast out. Mako and Asami in bed together? Makos lying on top of Asami like a hyena. That image was forever etched in her mind. It was great to talk to Asami about intimate secrets and thoughts but Asami's sex life was out of the questions.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Korra asked, narrowing her brows.

"No way! We don't do it often, only like 3 times." Asami laughed awkwardly.

Korra didn't want to dwell anymore into her sex life.

After 6 tests, with different brands of pregnancy tests, it was safe to say, Korra was not with child. All the results came out negative. This brought much relief to her and Asami. Korra felt she could breathe a little easier now. Asami reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright now. You don't have to worry. These tests are extremely accurate. Come. Let's put this in the back of our minds and do some major relaxing," Korra liked that idea.

For that whole week she couldn't eat properly, train properly or even walk properly. She literally sat on double cushion seats during all her meals at the dining hall. When people asked, she quickly replied she didn't stretch her muscles properly. No one pressed further on that issue.

The girls celebrated the day at Asami's estate with lots of luxurious food imported from Ba Sing Se and track racing. They then grew bored and agreed to set out to the city.

Asami brought Korra to her favorite spa, Blossoms Beauty, for a make up which Korra reluctantly complied. She never really paid attention to her looks or style because she was so focused on mastering all the elements. She needed to be in comfortable clothing to fight and to be able to quickly sprint. Also it wasn't her cup of tea to constantly worry about her appearance or what other people think. They have to deal with what they had. She always thought that extra hour on grooming and prepping could be used well towards sleep.

"We're going to eat in a fancy restaurant, Oriental Pearl. You need to look your best." Asami said.

Korra had her hair done beautifully by professional stylists. They took off the water tribe hair accessories and let it all down. They straightened it before they French braided it to one side. The makeup crew was so in love with her facial structure and skin, it was kind of alarming. A group of four was all leading uncomfortably close to her face, as if they were making notes on her cheek bones or peering at her skin pores.

"She has the nicest skin I ever seen!"

"Look at those cheek bones! They're unbelievably perfect."

"I want those brows!"

"She should go for the Ling Lang's foxy look or maybe Yuki's bohemian look"

After arguing among themselves they agreed with a simple smokey look. They applied a light amount of dark eyeliner and mascara to bring out her blue eyes. One of them very lightly dabbed her cheeks with blush while the other applied rose lipstick. Asami applauded and giggly uncontrollably when she saw Korra's transformation but her excitement died when she saw Korra was still wear her typical water tribe attire. Asami shook her head and brought Korra to her private room in the spa.

The Blossoms Beauty wasn't just Asami's favorite spa; she owned a room there that was used as a private walk-in closet. It was only accessible to Asami. The room was huge and filled with draws, cabinets and racks. Asami even hired a fashion stylist to work there.

The fashion stylist had a short A-line cut and was very hauntingly tall. She was wearing a shocking pink blazer and wardrobe. She always tilted on one side and had her hands to her hips like as if she was doing a model runway.

The stylist walked and looked at some of the racks as if she knew where every thing was, where all the day dresses are at, their prints and its texture. Without even digging through the rack, she put her hand in the thick clothing and pulled out a gorgeous evening dress.

"This…would be puuurfect for her," The stylist showed her a blush silk chiffon one-shoulder dress.

"Oh my gawd, this would definitely look great on you. I brought this way back but I never worn it before," Asami said, grabbing the dress from the stylist's hands and handing it to Korra.

Asami quickly rushed and opened her draw of shoes and took out a pair of silver strap high heels.

"Here try these with the dress. Oh and don't think I actually buy all of this. There are perks in being the daughter of the founder of Sato Mobile. Lots and lots of freebies" She smiled and winked.

"Eh. Pink? Would this work? I don't like pink." Korra groaned at the feminine dress.

"Trust me. Chloe never gets it wrong. The color you hate the most, is the color you look best in. Come on and change already." Asami shoved her into a changing closet. "And try not to ruin your makeup when you're putting the dress on. Take your time."

After struggling to zip the dress from the side, she was done. When Korra stepped out, she saw Asami already changed in to her outfit, a red slender silk dress.

"Girl. You look gorgeously," Asami said in an excited tone. The makeup and outfit completed each other to make a full look.

The entire makeup and hair team were also in the room, gaping at the Avatar. They felt as if they polished a raw diamond into a super cut. They all smiled, hugged and shook hands with each other to commend their work.

Korra was uneasy in the fashionable attire. She was having troubling walking straight without wobbling side to side.

"I can't freaking walk straight in these shoes. Who in the world invented these?" She complained as held up her dress and bent her knees, taking big strides.

"No no no, you don't take big steps. Here. Take small steps and straightened up your back, it helps." Asami explained as Korra mumbled annoyingly.

When Korra pressed down on her foot, she wobbled, lost balance, slipped and tripped forward, landing on to the crowd of stylists. Though they provided her safe cushioning, they all fell backwards, toppling each other and pushing the racks of clothes onto the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Chloe said as she walked away.

The girls gave their farewell and headed out to the streets. It was almost evening when they stepped out but the city was still very active. People were still lingering by the pubs and game centers. Many were tourists and were checking out landmarks and other attractions.

When the girls walked down the street, it drew a lot of attention. Korra was felt a lot of eyes on her. She didn't think she looked that great. It was just a little paint on her eyes and a dress her mother can make with a 4 yards of fabric. No big deal but it was. She heard whistling, wolf howling, shouting…it was felt more uncomfortably than the attention she got when she was giving a speech on live TV.

They suddenly encountered Mako and Bolin in the streets.

"WOW, Ladies! Can I say fabulous? Gorgeous, gorgeous!" Bolin gave them a thumb up and a wink. The girls giggled.

They were eager to join the girls but Asami instantly told them off that it was a girl's day and night out. Mako was nonchalant about it but Bolin was humorously wailing like a child, clinging on Korra's legs, begging them to let him follow. It took a while for them to get him off of her.

Though the group was chatting merrily away, a pair of eyes was solely concentrated on Korra from a far. Soon she'll be within his grasp again.

Korra sneaked back into to her dorm late at night. She carelessly dropped her shopping bags by the closet and flopped back on her bed. She was still in her makeup and dress but she didn't want to remove herself from her bed. Her eyes closed, giving into the tiredness of spending the whole day. Walking, running and bending in heels were exhausting. In the end, they let the boys join as their dates. They all dined in a restaurant on top of a skyscraper and partied out in the roof of Asami's mansion.

Korra let out a smiled and remembered how Bolin acted when he tried to ask her to dance during dinner. He was stuttering with his words a couple of times and when she said yes, he jumped in joy and nearly knocked the waiter over.

Korra then felt her room became fuller than usually, like someone was in the room with her. She stopped her breath as she felt a familiar caress on her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him standing next to her bed. The moonlight illuminated through the window, shined one side of his mask, the other in the shadows.

"I've been waiting for you." He said quietly, letting his hand go and sliding the windows closed. The room once again became pitched black.

Author's Note

**You know what happens next. Kukukukuku.**


End file.
